


Kindling

by GuyOfShy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Lissabelle - Freeform, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Lissa confides in her best friend Maribelle some of her feelings during one of their daily chats, only, she’s confessing to her as well.





	Kindling

Maribelle was pleased with the progress Lissa was making in her training, and pleased to find her finally taking her noble status in society seriously. However, every now and again she worried, because every now and again Lissa approached her after their tea already reverted to her unrefined habits. They weren’t bad habits, at least in Maribelle’s eyes - she found them cute and wished to keep them - but Lissa had tasked the noblewoman with wringing them out of her, and so she took bittersweetly to her job.

“Lissa?” She began in a leery tone.

Lissa glanced up, confused.

“Oh, right. Wringing my hands. Sorry.”

She quickly unwove her fingers, instead balling one hand in the other in her lap. She straightened her posture a little while she was at it, slowly, hoping that Maribelle wouldn’t notice but confident that she could detect it anyway. This was one of the very common occasions where Lissa continued to linger after sharing tea, though she seemed particularly skittish today.

“Now, what is it, darling?” Maribelle asked directly, setting their dishes aside to be washed later. It wasn’t that Lissa’s company was unusual. In fact, it was expected. A habit, even, but not one that Maribelle would think to reform. The only unusual thing was how upset Lissa seemed today, which she wanted to understand as quickly as she could in order to relieve her.

“Well, I have a question. That’s been on my mind for a while.” Lissa waited politely until Maribelle sat back down in front of her, then continued, albeit hesitantly. “Would it be... acceptable, for nobles or princesses or whatever of my age to be in a relationship?”

“Of course, so long as the partner is of a reputable nature. Why?” Lissa glanced down at her hands as she asked; Maribelle’s keen eye followed her gaze and noted how she squeezed her own hand, lacing her fingers together again already. “Lissa?”

“Yeah?” Lissa looked up at Maribelle and followed her eyes back downward. She untied her hands and planted them at her sides. “Ugh, my bad.”

“Don’t apologize. Relax, and compose yourself. There’s no need to rush.”

“Right…”

It was apparent to Maribelle that Lissa was more stressed about this issue than she had originally assumed. She guessed from Lissa’s nervous symptoms combined with her earlier question that she was suffering from heartache over someone, but wouldn’t force the issue quite yet, as much as she wanted to know who Lissa was crushing on, or rather, whether or not it was her.

“I can see that this is stressing you greatly.”

“Yeah… it has for a while now.”

“And you haven’t told anyone?”

“No, and I’m sorry. But it’s kind of really embarrassing to talk about.”

Maribelle knew that she was almost always the first person Lissa confided in when she needed support, so Lissa’s silence distressed her as well.

“Might it have to do with your earlier question?”

“Maybe…”

Maribelle recognized that as a yes, albeit an unwilling one, and enough to verify her suspicions.

“Lissa, have you fallen for someone? Has someone fallen for you? I’ll have to inspect this person myself to ensure they are up to my standards, lest your nobility be tarnished by some scoundrel.”

“No no no, it’s nothing like that! I mean, they’re not a scoundrel or anything like that, but I- ugh.” Lissa breathed in and out, and looked directly at Maribelle. “Okay, follow-up question: what about two women being together?”

Lissa started wringing her hands again. Maribelle leaned forward and pulled them apart from each other, resisting a clever grin when Lissa gawked at their hands touching. Maribelle let her hand linger for just a moment before pulling it away.

“You know my opinions on relationships. If you love someone, then there is nothing more to discuss. It’s a horrid practice to judge others for feelings that they can’t control. And though what you’re describing is fairly uncommon, and practically unheard of among the nobility, I personally find no qualms with it, nor would I ever advise anyone against it if that is what they desired.”

Lissa listened carefully and processed her opinion, apparently playing with an idea.

“So then - and I’m just using myself as an example - you wouldn’t stop me from doing that?”

“Heavens no! The thought would never cross my mind Lissa!” Maribelle was pleased with Lissa persistence, praying that whatever notion was spurring het on was her intention to reveal her affections for her. It certainly was a possibility, after all the time they had spent together and how closely they had bonded. Maribelle had been waiting for this for so many months, no, years! Right now all of that hope sat compressed in her heart, woven tightly together over the years, and she was afraid to ever let that thread go. Not that she would let herself get worked up over it. She exhaled silently. If Lissa hadn’t warmed up to her yet, it would surely only take a little longer. “You know that I am supportive of all your endeavours and will do everything in my power to help you achieve them. Have I given you cause to doubt me?”

“No, of course not, just… well… I have fallen for someone, yes. But I feel like I’m in way over my head Maribelle.”

_So she has fallen for someone! What if it’s someone other than myself? Dear Lissa please, please prove me wrong just this once!_

“You know full well that I will remain completely confidential and not judge you in the slightest Lissa. You can reveal to me anything and I would be honored to hear it.”

“I know… thanks Maribelle. Okay, in that case, hear me out. I do like someone.” A spriteful grin crawled to Lissa’s lips as she uttered her secret. “And they may or may not be of the female gender.”

She peeked at Maribelle expecting some kind of reaction, but she wasn’t sure what. Anything that would reinforce her feeling that what she was doing right now was a dumb idea. But Maribelle only smiled, calmly listening in earnest, ready to hear what she had to say. So Lissa continued.

“See, we’re already good friends, and she’s nobility too, so you don’t have to worry about that. Honestly, she’s a lot more noble and intelligent than I could hope to be. But I don’t have the slightest idea on how to approach her... Her mannerisms are just so much more refined that I can’t find the right words to say to her. So I... uh, is there any reason you’re grinning like that Maribelle?”

“Hm? Oh, I just adore the idea of you finding this partner, that’s all. She sounds like a fine lady, indeed.”

Lissa smiled at her reaction, and then asked, “Based on that, what do you think I should do Maribelle?”

“Since I don’t know the identity of this person, let me ask you this: how much would you say this person has warmed up to you?”

“I think they might be burning up already,” Lissa giggled.

“Truly?”

Maribelle prayed she wasn’t blushing. She could just feel that exact burning warmth rushing to her cheeks but hoped against hope she could ward it off a little longer. She wanted to jump about, she was so gleeful. _Nobility! Intelligence! Shows fondness of Lissa! All qualities that I undoubtedly express!_

At the very least, she could try to stop her grin from growing any wider.

“Then, I would recommend revealing yourself to them. If you are as close with them as you say, for so long, then I see no reason not to take another step closer. Simply explain your feelings and they’ll understand, surely. But if you still feel nervous about it, you could try asking them to speak privately with you about something important. Setting the mood should make everything come easier to you. Almost like we are now, if that helps.”

“It’s easy to talk to you though Maribelle… but, talking to them like this should be simple too since we already hang out a lot,” Lissa said with a wistful smile. “You make all this sound so simple Maribelle. Surely there have been tons of people who have tried asking you out. How did they do it?”

Maribelle softly chuckled, waving down that notion.

“Not as many as you might think, Lissa. Not that it matters; I’ve only eyes for one person anyhow.”

“But, you’re so pretty Maribelle! Not to mention smart and sweet and friendly. Well, friendly to me, at least. I’d be lucky to be considered half as beautiful as you,” she mumbled, the compliment spilling out against her better judgment.

“You make me blush Lissa!” Maribelle exclaimed, handily excusing how she blushed from that shower of praise. “I appreciate your praise above all others, but please, do not disparage yourself in such a way! You’re terribly charming you know, with a brand of pluck I’m afraid I lack.”

Maribelle offered her sweetest smile, hoping that Lissa realized the sincerity in her voice. She never could resist a compliment from Lissa, nor could she so rudely neglect returning one.

“You really think so?” Lissa asked meekly. Maribelle was surprised that Lissa didn’t start wringing her hands again. Instead, she started twirling her feet around. She sounded unsure, yet still smiled. Maribelle leaned closer.

“What do you think? I loathe that this apparently needs repeating, but have I ever given you cause to doubt me Lissa?”

“No…” Lissa grumbled as she stared into her lap, tightening her hold on the sides of the chair. “I think… well… that you are way prettier than me Maribelle. You’re beautiful! You’re smarter and wittier and classier and I just wish I could live up to those kind of expectations, because... you, may or may not, be that lady that I’ve fallen for.”

Lissa stared down at her lap. She stopped bouncing her feet to focus on keeping her blush from reaching her ears and on reacting to Maribelle’s reaction. It was too late for the former, so she started brainstorming explanations when a new hand touched her own, and thin fingers found their way between her clenched ones. She peeked, following her clasped hand to the arm extending from it to Maribelle’s warm smile that melted her.

“What? Did you seriously not expect me to reciprocate your feelings? And after all this time together...”

Maribelle sighed and frowned, holding her other hand to her cheek. Lissa's brows knitted under mixed confusion and concern, stressed by Maribelle’s cross response.

“Oh, humor me will you?” Maribelle dropped the act, mildly embarrassed that it didn’t succeed, but smiled to reassure Lissa. “Yes, Lissa, I do harbor feelings for you as well. I have for quite some time now.”

“Really? You too?”

Maribelle nodded.

Lissa chuckled. “Wow... I don’t think my heart has ever beat this fast. I’m, kind of having trouble breathing right now.”

“Relax, then. There’s no need to be in such a fuss, dear.” Maribelle squeezed her hand, and Lissa turned hers over to properly clasp them together. Maribelle shuffled closer, studying Lissa’s nervousness, seeking some other way to remedy it. She seemed equal parts joy and apprehension, which Maribelle found delighted her to no end.

She slid her hand under Lissa’s to lift it by her wrist and kissed the back of her hand. She rejoined their fingers and let their hands fall between them, loving the pink blush warming Lissa’s cheeks.

“Lissa? Listen closely for a moment.”

“O-Okay...”

Maribelle took Lissa’s other hand in her free one as well.

“Now, should the urge to wring your hands ever strike you, I implore you to hold onto mine instead. Will that make it easier for you?”

Lissa glanced down at their hands and her lips parted as if to say something, but all of her thanks and gratitudes and I-love-you’s were caught in her throat. She returned to Maribelle’s reassuring eyes and could only think of how much she adored her. She needed to say thank you, or something, or anything, but her body was too busy circulating blood and breath for her. So she did the only thing she could think to do and leaned forward to kiss Maribelle. She was so scared that she wanted to retreat as soon as they met, but thought of how fantastic it felt to hold hands with her and stayed to find if touching lips would feel similarly wonderful. It did and she felt it deep in her heart as well, but then Maribelle broke away.

“Lissa! G-Goodness… warn me before you try something like that,” she murmured, only now feeling the blush that had come over her.

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry… that wasn’t very ladylike of me, was it?”

“No, but I’ll pardon it this once.” Maribelle composed herself with a quick breath. She and Lissa smiled together, then Lissa’s grew until she was giggling.

“So… what exactly should we do now?” She nervously but happily asked.

“Whatever our hearts tell us to.”

“Mine is still beating pretty fast, to be honest…”

“Mine as well,” Maribelle chuckled. “Then, for now, shall we celebrate with another cup of tea?”

“Yeah. I’d like that. Hopefully that’ll calm me down a little.”

As soon as Lissa had accepted Maribelle stood to begin preparing it. Their hands separated, which Lissa had totally forgotten about. She already missed Maribelle’s fingers laced between her own. She watched them working from afar.

“Shall I fix you a small dessert while I’m at it?” Maribelle didn’t look to ask, focused on preparing her tea for her quickly.

“Sure Maribelle. But you have to let me make something for you tomorrow, okay?”

“Of course.”

Under normal circumstances, Maribelle would have offered just to keep Lissa around, but that guise simply wasn’t necessary anymore. She had a funny, fantastic feeling that Lissa was planning on staying as long as possible tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have finished this so long ago. But better late than never, I guess. 
> 
> Way back when I was first working on this, I remember not enjoying how it was turning out. I couldn’t grasp what I was doing, it fell apart, and I didn’t like it, so I just stopped working on it. But I came back and managed to salvage this somehow, and it’s now a lot closer to where I wanted it to be. All in all, I am much, much happier with it now. That said, let me know how happy or unhappy you are with it too. I find Fire Emblem to be kind of tough for me, especially since it’s been a while since I’ve played Awakening, so let me know how I did in writing Lissa and Maribelle.
> 
> I really like these two together, always have, I just couldn’t find it in me to finish this until now. I would like to write more of them but there aren’t many ideas coming to me, so… eventually. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope your holidays went well and that you have a happy New Year’s!


End file.
